Finney Stories: The Tiger Of Destiny
"Finney Stories: The Tiger Of Destiny" is the 1st episode of Finney Stories. Synopsis Finney tells the story of a tiger named Timmy. Just then, a tiger appears and begins to call himself "Tigger the Tiger," but then asks Finney what his name is and he tells him it is Timmy. So he tells the viewers his name is Timmy the Tiger. Finney continues that in the story, Timmy died, to which he groans, says, "Have mercy!", and collapses. Finney says that at Timmy's funeral, a clown gave the eulogy. Just then, the evil clown appears and says, "We are gathered here today... to spit on the ground that that stupid tiger lays in. 'Cause he ate my marmalade pancakes." Finney then says the clown left, to which he says he is done. Finney says that the clown's sister, who is also a duck, came along. She appears, asking if they have seen her clown brother and says he owes her 45 dollars and that if she sees him, she is going to kill him. Finney says she decided to impart upon everyone at the funeral the true meaning of life. She says everyone should have lunch to eat and fart until they are content. She then asks where her brother is and says she is going to kill him since he owes her money. Finney tells her that he is dead and they are at his funeral. Angered, she calls him a selfish jerk and says she bets he has his money down in the box. Finney says she left and she does so, telling someone to give her her shovel. Finney says that her revelation caused a knight who was at the funeral to set off on a quest to find the greatest cheeseburger in the world. Carey appears and begins to announce his quest, but gets tongue-tied; so Finney tells him he is off to find the greatest cheeseburger in the world. Finney says that a cat came, to which Carey says he is allergic to cats, but Finney says he is coming anyhow. The Spanish cougar appears and greets the two. Finney says the cat's shoes had pickles in them. Carey points out to the cat that he has shoes in his pickles, but Finney corrects him; as Carey is about to say it correctly, Finney tells him he will start over, so Carey accepts. After Carey asks him, the cat says he does. Then Finney says they all decided to have a tea party. Carey says he does not like tea much, but that he could have one of the pickles. Finney reveals that they both died. Shocked, Carey says, "I'm sorry, what?" and Finney repeats himself. Carey asks Finney who did and he says him and the cat. Carey tells the cat to die first. The cat thanks him and tells him he is a very majestic and noble man, to which Carey says he knows he is and collapses. The cat says, "Couldn't wait, could you, stupid?" and collapses. The episode then ends and Skippy is heard saying, "Stupid!". Gallery Finney's Stories.png Category:Episodes